Grand Melee
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: Just a random ShikaTema story. T for language and sleepin in dudes beds!


"BEGIN" Yelled Tsunade

It was the Grand melee. Everyne had a crystal including myself and my brothers. I quickly took off to go look for my favorite lazy chunin. But before I did that I gave my crystal to Gaara. "why Temari?"

"Just hold it for me. I'll be back. Maybe" I mummbled the last part to myself. afterward I hopped off to the place I KNOW he would be. We had 48 hours to get as many crystals as possible. Meh I won't even bother with them. though if I won my rule would be "If you mess with any of the sand siblings they can kill you." Souns like a good rule if you ask me or " Don't interfere with ninja training." to many people do that.

I finally landed one rooftop away from his roof. He was awake and wandering back to his spot. 'lazy ass' I thought. I jumped down and landed next to him.

"Hey Shika-Kun." I said sweetly he looke up and smiled at me.

"hey Tema-chan" he said sitting up. I took a seat next to him. "how have you been?" he asked me still smiling.

"I'm fine, I've been a bit lonely though." I said faking a sad face. He pretended to pout, " aww Poor Tema-chan. " Then he pulled me into a hug. "But your not alone now are you?" I giggled a soft giggle, "not anymore" I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and I cuddled him more. Then he laid down and I placed my head on his chest. "god I missed you, Letters arent enough anymore, sure I'm happ when I get one from you but I miss being here, in your arms" I said gripping his chunin vest. Then I felt him grab me and pull me on top of him. "I love you Temari" He said and then he kissed me passionatly(sp).

We laid there for hours and Baki had come to interupt us, we were kissing... THATS IT, to tell us he had a mission and Gaara had his crystal and had gained 2 more. Go figure also Kankuro had a crystal and I told him I had Shika's, I grabbed it earlier. He was satisfied, good for me he said he would'nt tell Gaara and Kankuro about out makng out. "Get some more crystals and give them to Gaara" was the last thing he told me.

"Are you going to get some," Shikamaru asked.

"maybe later but now I want to be with you," I said.

"Do you wnat to stay the night at my house and have dinner with us," asked Shikamaru.

"Do my brothers have to come," I asked.

"No though I extend the invite to them as well," Shikamaru said.

I pretended to think about it "all right! Come on lets get some crytals"

We walked to the egde of the roof and see a glint. "Well look a crystal!" I said

* * *

We were walking in on the training grounds when I saw the three posts "they look like the ones we have at home" I said. "I wonder" I kicked the middle post with all of the strenght I had and I made a huge dent in it. "Damn! My legs stuck!" I said pulling at it. "Woooah! Woah woah woah! stop here!" Shikamaru came over ang gently brought my leg out. I had a few scratches and one large gash."You okay?" "yea-OW!" He had placed a hand on my leg where the gash was. I placed my hand on the ground and dug my nails into the dirt when I felt something. "What the-" "You found a crystal!" said Shikamaru. "No shit captian oblious." I said, "Well I found this over by the tree."

There in his hand was a red crystal. "wow! nice" Then my stomach grummbled, Shikamaru laughed. "Come on lets go eat!" He said.

-------------- At shika's house----------

"Shikamaru! where have you been?! Collecting crystals I see. I guess you aren't as lazy as I thought you were!" Yoshino said as she greeted Shika in the Kitchen. "i momThis is Temari of the Sand Village" shika said. Yoshino looked at me, "Its nice to meet you dear! I'm Yoshino, Shika's mother, Finally he has found a girl!" Yoshina said hugging me, and actually I didn't mind the hug... Actually I enjoyed it. "MOM! STOP IT! your embarassing me!" said shikamaru getting out plates for them and setting the table for his mom. "Wow, I guess you arent as lazy as I thought you were either!" I said mocking Shikamaru. He finished setting the table and came up to us- well me "you should know" he said, then he grabbed my chin lightly and kissed me and I kinda- well... Kissed back. FLASH!

Some guy that resembled Shika had taken a picture. We broke the kiss and stared at them. The both were trying to suppress their laughter. "aww! Thats a cute one shika, I'm keeping it." said yoshino looking at it on the digtal screen. "DAD! GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" Shika yelled jumping for the camera in shika's dads hands. Then I saw a glint or red. The crystal! I quickly walked forward and snached it and then I saw Yoshino's and I snached that one too.

"HEY!" they both said

"is for horses sometimes cows pigs don't eat it 'cause they don't know how." I replied, they smiled at me.

Then we sat down for dinner. "So how many crystals do you have Temari?" asked Shika's dad who I learned was Shikaku

"umm five" I said "No six sorry"

"amazing who's?"

"the only ones I know is yours, and shikas." They looked at me, then to Shika... "she got yours shika dear..." said Yoshino

"yea" he said. They shook their heads. "well this was a nice dinner mom I'm sleepy, NIGHT" Shikamaru quickly left the table. I followed because I felt like bugging him.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I yawned as I sat up. Then I relized...I was in a bed... With Shika...

"GET OUTTA THE BED!" I yelled shoving him off the bed. "WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" He yelled at me then he stopped and stared. "What?" then I looked down, I had one of his large shirts and boxers. "I swear If you saw anything I will KILL YOU!" I said. "Well- I ummm, changed you out of your clothes cause for somereason you passed out... Immense cold I think... Mom made me." he said scratching his head... "THEN WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING WITH ME!" I yelled very mad... 'did he see my... ugh no don't think that no thats bad... eeeewww' I thought shaking my head. Then I got up, Shower now yes... great idea.

After my very nice shower shika and I went out to collect crystals, we found no more crystals but we found my brothers. they had many crystals at least 8. Plus my 6 thats 14 crystals, enough for us! We went to go to the end ceromony thing and we, meaning Gaara had won out of the other ninja, that wern't from konoha and it was all good.

"HEY! TEMARI-SAN! LOOK AT THESE PICTURES WE GOT FROM THE CONTEST." yelled Ino and Sakura. I looked through the scrapbook when i saw "Is that a picture of Me and Shika on the roof Making out?" I asked, They quickly glanced at it. "Ohhh yeah that one... About that... uhhh RUN SAKURA TEMARI'S GONNA KILL US!" Yep It was good.


End file.
